tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nalyd Renrut's Fifth Camp (Part Two)
Yeah, so fourteen people are moving on because they lost the billion dollar case. (Nice one, guys) Contestants The contestants have already been picked. Screaming Acrobats #Nalyd - master strategist, kind of clumsy - Nalyd Renrut #Xavier - mean kid, strong, sometimes insults people too much - Nalyd Renrut #Kristi- A sweetie-pie, she is a little too caring and nice at times- Anonymos #Ravioli- antisocial ravioli pixie- Sunshineandravioli #Tobi Linch-Matt's Anti-Social Flat-mate.-Ezekielguy #Archie - An Athlete - Turnertang #Will- Tall kid, smart, friendly Rocky Killer Clowns #Niles - intelligent, neat freak, is very weak - Nalyd Renrut #Sunshine- mentally unstable ravioli pixie- Sunshineandravioli #Heather- Anonymos #Matt-Lovable, girl-crazy nerd.-Ezekielguy #Hank - Inventor - Turnertang #Duncan - Turnertang #Jack- Nice and cool skater musician, sometimes stupid Newly found genius Rocky Day One Chat Chris: Welcome back, everyone! Nalyd: Oh joy... Xavier: *smacks Nalyd in the back of the head* Nalyd: *to Xavier* Jerk. (CONF) Niles: I don't wanna deal with Xavier again... Kristi: Another season? Yay! Maybe if I win again, I'll actually get the money!! Heather: Ugh, not another season here! Why do they keep dragging me into this!! Chris: Because, Heather, you and Nalyd fighting is hilarious. And the winner this season gets ONE BILLION DOLLARS!!!!!! Matt: I'm back! Tobi: .... Nalyd: Who are they? Niles: Matt and Tobi? I believe they got voted off early on... Nalyd: Oh. Duncan: I'm so going to win this time! Kristi: When do we get our teams, Chris? Kristi: (CONF) I hope I'm with Niles and Ravioli again! Chris: Once I feel like it. *laughs evilly* No, I'll go do it now. (LOL) Kristi: (Backs up slowly.) Um... Okay.... Nalyd: Cool, me and Ravioli are on the same team! Chris: You can go look at all the circus stuff we got for this season. Xavier: *scared* Are there... clowns? Chris: Yup! Xavier: ... *faints* Niles: *lifts leg to kick Xavier* Xavier: Don't even think about it. Niles: *stops, walks away* Ravioli: *kicks Xavier, then goes over to Nalyd* A whole new season... ugh... Sunshine: HOORAY!!!!! I'M A CLOWN!!! *attempts to juggle rocks, somehow manages to accidentally throw them at Nalyd, Niles, Xavier, Heather, Tobi, and Chris all at the same time* Oops. (EPIC FAIL XD) Nalyd: *ducks rock, to Ravioli* At least we're together this time. Niles: *gets hit in nose* Xavier: *deflects rock with face* Chris: *has intern take the hit* (LOL) Sunshine: ...THAT WAS AWESOME!!!! *goes to find more rocks* Ravioli: True... still, this means more time stuck with Sunshine... at least Han's not here this time. Han: *attempts to sneak over fence, gets electricuted, then is dragged away by the guys that arrested Al* (LOL) Nalyd: It'll be fun! Remember the last time we went to the circus? *remembers Amy throwing up on Elmo, Nanny Renrut getting arrested (And screaming, "I'll sue you all!"), and Sunshine giving thirty million people hiccups* Well, this will be more fun. (CONF) Nalyd: I've gotten way stronger since last season. I now have a *takes off hoodie* ten pack! *tries to do ab crunch, a loud snapping sound is hear* I think that was my spine... (FAIL) Ravioli: *remembers the time before that, where Sunshine released a lion that almost ate Elmo, Nanny Renrut got arrested (screaming, "I'll sue you all!") and Amy managed to blow up her cotton candy, which set the circus tent on fire* ...I hate the circus. (Conf.) Ravioli: I can't wait to win this season. A billion dollars is enough that Nalyd and I can send Sunshine to the middle of nowhere, and Nayld can still buy me that skull necklace I like! Unless he blows all the money on a car again... what is it with guys and cars?! (LOL) (Conf.) Sunshine: I'm so excited!!! When I win the money, I'm gonna buy DUNCAN!!! And Han's not here so I don't have to split him with her!!! And who knows, maybe I'll have some money left over and I can buy SHADOW!!!!!! *passes out at the thought* Chris: *to Ravioli* Then you're gonna hate this season! Since there was going to be a circus here, we have all the circus crud! Nalyd: Don't worry, Ravioli. We'll win this season. (CONF) Nalyd: Ravioli thinks that whenever I win a reality I waste all the money. I won't this time! I'm gonna buy candy! And a backpack with a secret compartment *in a high voice* JUST FOR CANDY!!!!! (LOL) Ravioli: Well, I guess it's less the circus, and more my family at the circus... Sunshine: *pokes an elephant with a stick, elephant tosses her several feet in the air, Sunshine lands on Xavier* Ravioli: See what I mean? Xavier: GET OFF OF ME!! *eyes twitch* (LOL) Chris: Ready for a challenge everyone???? Everyone: NO!!!!!!! Challenge One Chris: Draw yourself as a clown! Nalyd: Oh great... Ravioli: *stares at clown Nalyd* O____O;; (LOL) Nalyd: *covers her eyes* Don't worry. You should regain sight in a couple days... (LOL) Heather: We have to what?!! Nu-uh, no way! Xavier: Niles, you dork, you lok like Mario, not a clown! Niles: Well, I DO have dignity... Xavier: *give Niles an EPIC wedgie* There goes your dignity. Now try again. Nalyd: But Niles is on the other team. Xavier: If we're gonna win, we're gonna win because we deserve it, not because we are facing a loser. Ravioli: I can't believe I'm on your team again... Sunshine: OMG SNEEZY NERD IS MARIO!!!! *throws a mushroom at him to see if he grows giant XD* Niles: I'm allergic to mushrooms! *face swells up* Nalyd: *glares at Xavier* Xavier: You all need me more than I need you. *walks to cabin* Nalyd: *sees Xavier's clown head, screams, jumps into Ravioli's arms, she drops him* Dude! That doesn't look anything like you! Xavier: But it's awesome. Ravioli: ...dear god, I hope Amy and Elmo aren't watching this... they'll have nightmares for the rest of their lives... Matt: Hey, everyone!!!! (At Home) Amy: MY EYES!!!!! Elmo: *throws up* Nanny Renrut: I'll sue you all!! (At camp) Nalyd: Well, hopefully we'll win... Tobi: *Groans* Matt: Shut up, Tobi! You got to keep you're beloved hairstyle! Nalyd: Tobi, don't worry. We'll win this challenge. Sunshine: I LIKE THIS CHALLENGE!!! Nalyd: I'm sure you do... (Epic pic, Sunshine) Sunshine: *hits Nalyd on the head with a rubber squeeky mallet* (Thanks!) Nalyd: *sprays sunshine with one of those water squirting flowers, it malfunctions and explodes* I'M ON FIRE!!!!!!!!!! (LOL, fail) Ravioli: ...I changed my mind... I do hate the circus... Heather: Why me?!!! Nalyd: *sees Ravioli as a clown* ... (LOL, great pic, very scary XD) Jack: *arrives* Another season? Alright! Will: Nalyd, Ravioli, we should make an alliance. Then, if and when we make it to the merge, we can get Jack and Niles and dominate. And, when you don't need me anymore, you can ditch me. (Rocky: I'm back folks! Wacha!) Nalyd: No, Will. Will: Tobi, you? Jack: Matt! Hey, we're on the same team! Alliance? (ZOMG. GuitarAllying! XD) Kristi: Hey, Ravioli, you wouldn't by any chance be interested in an alliance like last time? If you aren't, I understand. Chris: Challenge ends soon! Ravioli: The sooner, the better... stupid clown costume... Chris: The acrobats have three good pictures, while the clowns only have two. Killer Clowns, talk about who to vote for. Niles: Who didn't do the challenge? We have to vote for Jack or Hank... I gotta say Jack. Hank's got invention skills. Sunshine: How can you say that?! Jack is our homie. Our dawg. Our brada. (XD) Niles: But he didn't do the challenge. Heather: The sooner Jack leaves, the better. Heather: (CONF) Two seasons ago... That boy drove me insane... First Vote Niles: *votes for Jack* I'm sorry you have to go so early. Heather: (Votes for Jack.) Au revoir! Jack: *votes Heather* No one else I can think of..... Sunshine: *votes Heather* No way I'll vote for Jack! The dude's my homie. My dawg. My brada. My-- *gets cut off* Jack: Thanks Sunshine! (XD, SonicAllying) Matt: *Votes for Heather* Oh, god not Jack! He's my brother from another mother! Hank: (Votes for Jack.) Duncan: (Votes for Jack.) Chris: *counts votes* Four for Jack, three for Heather! Sorry Jack, time to pack... your bags and leave. (It almost rhymed...)